


Cubs

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Sterek One Shots [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, M/M, You're Welcome, chapter after chapter of tooth-rotting fluff, literally entirely made of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want kids.” Derek didn’t mean to say the words, they just slipped out. But they pushed into motion a rolling ball that ended with a little more than Derek and Stiles had planned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I want kids.” Derek didn’t mean to say the words, they just slipped out. He’d been thinking about it for a while now. About how they lived together for two years now, married all but in name as they’d still been too lazy to actually go get married, and how much he really wanted to have a family again and the words just fell out of his mouth in the peace that he felt in this life. They’d just been sitting on the couch, curled up together and watching a movie, and the words escaped.

Stiles seemed a little startled, freezing for a short second before sitting up and twisting to look at Derek. “What?”

“Sorry.” Derek blushed, rubbing his hand up and down the warm skin of Stiles’s arm. “It slipped out.”

“No seriously Derek is that something you want?” Stiles asked, smiling fondly.

Derek nodded. He’d gotten over his fear of showing his feelings when it came to Stiles. “I had a big family growing up and even bigger pack. I just-I’ve always wanted to have one again.”

“And this is the first time you thought to bring it up?” Stiles smirked.

Derek blushed.

“Derek I’m not mad.” Stiles laughed. “I’ve wanted a family for like ever. I just didn’t know if you were up to that or not.”

“Definitely.” Derek smiled. “Definitely up for that.”

“Well then.” Stiles smiled. “Let’s see what we can do.”

*

“You’re sure you want a werewolf child?” Deaton asked. “That’s a big commitment.”

“Yes.” Derek nodded. “I would love to be able to teach someone about shifting and control and about how much fun it is to run when the moon is full above our heads. It’s not a deal breaker, but I’d really like one. There’s not many people that are able to take them in. We’d like to do what we can to help.”

Deaton sighed but nodded. “I’ll make some calls.”

“Thanks Dr. Deats.” Stiles grinned. “Oh, and we’re going to the courthouse next to get married. Lydia’s demanded a ceremony in the spring but we don’t want to wait. Not when we’re getting kids.”

Deaton smiled. “I’ll be sure to let them know.”

*

Two months later a happily married couple was driving to the middle of Montana to see about getting a werewolf kid from a women on a farm that has taken in around half a dozen werewolves orphaned by hunters. The drive out was not entirely happy as Derek could only take so much of Stiles’s mouth, even after all these years, but Stiles made sure to make it up to him the one night they stopped on the way. He was always good about making it up to Derek when he knew he’d been pissing him off.

“I’m so excited.” Stiles grinned, bouncing in the passenger’s seat. They’d brought the SUV instead of the Camaro, unsure of how much space their kid would need on the drive back. They’d thought it better to be safe than sorry. And the SUV got better gas mileage, which was helpful on road trips.

“Please stop bouncing you’re an adult.” Derek sighed for the umpteenth time.

Stiles grinned. “You know you love me.”

“God help me I do. It’s completely illogical and stupid but I love you.”

“I love you too Mr. Sourwolf. Now let’s go get me a child.”

Derek rolled his eyes, turning the car onto the driveway of the farm. “Please for the love of god do not act like a child today we want this woman to trust us with one of her fosters.”

“I am the most mature person here.”

Derek raised an eyebrow.

“Okay maybe not.” Stiles admitted. “But I’ll try.”

“That’s all I can ask for with you.” Derek sighed.

“Holy shit.” Stiles gasped, defending himself forgotten as they rounded a corner in the driveway and left the forest they’d been driving through, revealing a house set in the middle of the open field. It was a big house in relative terms, nothing compared to the Hale mansion they’d rebuilt the first year they were together so they would have somewhere to live together, but an impressive house. It was also falling apart. “How many does she have again?”

“Six.” Derek answered, just as surprised by the state of the house. “All of them wolves.” He bit his lip as they parked in front of the house. “Spell up?”

“Always.”

“I don’t understand how this house is in such bad shape.” Derek sighed. “The den, my mom always said that no matter what happened our house would always be in good shape because the den is the most important thing for a pack.”

“Maybe she can’t afford this many kids and the house.” Stiles suggested. “She did seem relieved to hear we wanted one.”

Derek nodded and took a deep breath. “Come on. Let’s go meet the kids.”

Stiles nodded and smiled. “Let’s do this.”

They got out of the car together, going up to the house and knocking. The door swung open a moment later to reveal a frazzled looking women with a pair of identical toddlers on her legs.

“Are you Derek and Stiles Hale?”

“Well I’m still a Stilinski but yes.” Stiles grinned.

“I don’t care what your last names are if you’re willing to take one of these kids. I can’t afford them all anymore.”

Derek smiled. “We’re delighted to have a child. Can we meet them?”

“Of course.” She smiled. “They’ll introduce themselves and each other. I have to go start dinner or it will never be done in time to feed them all.” She vanished back into the house, pulling the toddlers from her legs and handing them off to a young boy on her way down the hall.

The boy looked down the hall at them, his expression settling from a smile to the little toddlers in his arms to a glare directed at Derek and Stiles. He walked down the hallway to come to a stop in front of them.

“So, which one of my siblings are you here to take away from me?” He asked, his cold voice obviously covering pain.

“Siblings?” Stiles asked. “How many of them are your siblings?”

“All of them.” The boy declared harshly. “They’re my pack. Pack is family.”

Derek smiled. “And you must always protect the pack. Especially from those who wish to separate the family.”

The boy looked at Derek, the first bits of a smile on his face.

Stiles looked at Derek as well. “Derek Hale, please tell me you are not thinking what I think you’re thinking.”

Derek grinned. “I’d be lying.”

Stiles sighed. “We can’t.”

“We can. We have plenty of room and money.”

“And the paperwork will be immense.”

“We have time.”

“I’m not changing your mind, am I?”

“Nope.”

“Okay.” Stiles accepted. He looked at the boy, who seemed confused by the situation unfolding in front of him. “What’s your name?”

“Luis.”

“Well Luis, you should probably go tell your foster mom to stop making so much dinner.” Stiles told him. “And then you should help us round up your siblings. We’ve got a lot of packing to if we’re to be on the road by four like we need to be.”

Luis’s eyes were wide. “Are you-?”

Stiles nodded. “We won’t separate the pack. My mate here had to deal with that and I still see remnants of that pain. I won’t do it to someone else.”

Luis looked at Derek. “What happened?”

“My family was taken from me by hunters.” Derek said, dialing the story down for the younger ears around them. “My sister and I were the only ones left alive. I went from having a huge pack to having nothing but my sister. I know how it feels to be separated from your pack. We won’t do that to any of you.”

Luis looked at the toddler in his right arm. “Can you go get Missy from the field?” He asked. “We need to get the pack together.”

The toddler nodded fast and scrambled to be put down, falling down to all fours and escaping out the open door into the field.

Luis looked at the other toddler. "Go fetch Sage from the forest. She's probably up in a tree somewhere drawing."

The toddler nodded and escaped out the front door after his twin.

“I’ll go tell Mana.” Luis smiled at Stiles and Derek. “And thank you.”

“Pack deserves to be kept together.” Derek smiled. “Welcome to the Hale pack Luis.”

*

“Stiles why I does it sound like there is more than one child in your car?” John asked.

Stiles grinned, not caring about the rambunctious group of children in their back seat. It was loud, but by the look on Derek’s face the smell of happiness coming off them was well worth the small headache they were giving him. And Derek was pulling the pain every couple of hours anyways so he was fine. “Um because we have more than one.”

“Stiles how many children did you adopt?”

“You always said you wanted grandkids.” Stiles reminded him.

“Stiles.” John warned.

“I’ll see when we get home dad!” Stiles said happily. “Tell the others we’re having a pack meeting at six tomorrow night!” With that, he hung up the phone and looked at Derek. “You realize our pack just doubled in size, right?”

“You realize how happy they feel right now?” Derek responded with a grin.

Stiles glanced behind them at the laughing kids, thankful all of them had fit in the SUV as long as Stiles or one of the two oldest kids, 13 year old Luis and 15 year old Missy, held the youngest, one year old Samuel, in their arms. There were bags of stuff everywhere as taking the maximum capacity of passengers didn’t leave much storage space but everything the kids had wanted they’d pack up to take then and there or got ready to be shipped to the Hale house at Derek and Stiles’s expense. They’d also promised to pay Mana, the women who had taken them all in, back for all the clothes they took with them. Derek and Stiles had both silently agreed to send more than that to help her get back on her feet and allow her to reach out to help more kids. They had six now and they doubted they could take more at that time but they knew she wouldn’t stop trying to help the orphaned wolves of the world.

“I can feel it.” Stiles told Derek happily. He wasn’t lying, the pack bond he could feel connecting him to the kids was singing with happiness. “It’s singing.”

Derek squeezed Stiles’s hand in his. “It’s been a long time.”

“You deserve it.”

“Stiles?”

Stiles turned around immediately at the sound of his name. It was Luis, the only kid besides Missy confident enough to talk directly to him so far. The others only talk to Derek. “Yea Luis?”

“The other kids wanted to see that trick again.”

Stiles grinned. “Of course. Want to see something else first though?”

The other kids nodded, grinning. As soon as they’d found out he was a mage, they’d wanted to see it.

Stiles twisted even further in this seat to put both arms in the back seat. He cupped his hands together and blew softly across the top, his eyes glowing like warm coals, sending sparks of glitter flying through the car, soaring and twisting around all the kids, making them laugh.

“Watch.” Stiles whispered to them. He looked at Luis. “What’s your favorite animal?”

“Wolves.” Luis said immediately.

Stiles grinned. “Good choice.” Stiles turned his attention back to the glitter floating around the car. The glitter spun through the car as Stiles’s eyes picked up their glow again and the glitter spun back to Stiles’s hands, solidifying into a solid mass above his palms that quickly formed itself into a wolf with glowing eyes and a powerfully lean body that stalked forward on a ground of glitter towards Luis. It sat down in front of him, eyeing him for a moment before throwing his head back and howling at the invisible moon. The wolves around the car responded with howls of their own, quieter together than one of Derek’s powerful roars.

“Welcome to the pack.” Stiles whispered to him before his eyes glowed again and the wolf went bounding through the car, glittering as it went around all the kids, pouncing and playing with them as they stuck up hands to try and touch it.

“That’s amazing.” Missy smiled, speaking for the first time in a while. She was one of the quieter ones among the bunch, but Derek could feel a loss in her that ran deep like his and he and Stiles both knew it would take time for her to open up.

“Thank you.” Stiles smiled. “It’s my nephew’s favorite.”

“Nephew?” Luis asked. “I thought you didn’t have siblings.” They told all the kids what Derek and Stiles had wanted that drove them to want to adopt and Mana had been on the edge of tears as they’d explained their decision to adopt all the kids then and there.

“My best friend’s son.” Stiles explained. “He’s one of the betas in our pack and one of the best dad’s around. After my own dad and Derek of course.”

“Pack is family.” Luis smiled.

“Family is pack.” Stiles smiled back, winking at him. “Now why don’t we all go back to singing because I know Daddy Alpha here just loved that the first time around.”

“I swear you will be the death of me.” Derek groaned as the kids cheered.

Stiles grinned at him. “You already love them.”

“That doesn’t mean I have to still love you.”

“But you do.”

“God only knows why.”

“I’m adorable and awesome. Duh.”

“Mhmm.” Derek hummed. “We’ll go with that.”

*

“You adopted six children.”

“Yes.”

“You adopted _six_ _children_.”

“That is correct.”

“ _Six_?!”

“Dad we couldn’t leave them behind. We couldn’t divide their pack like that. And besides, now you get those grandchildren you wanted.”

“I didn’t want them all at once son.”

“Oops?”

“I get bacon for this.”

“Two slices.”

“I should get six. One for each kid.”

“Fine. Six. And don’t even think about trying to sneak anymore than that.”

The Sheriff eyed his son. “How would you know?”

“Derek’s your favorite deputy and he knows better than to try and keep information from me.” Stiles smiled. “I use blowjobs to make him talk.”

“I didn’t need to know that.”

Stiles shrugged. “It’s cool. The kids can’t hear us anyways and we’re both grown men. You have to have known that at some point or another, especially when we moved in together, that Derek’s dick has gone multiple places that I very much enjoyed-”

“Enough.” John raised a hand. “Just don’t go there son. I’m still your father.”

“And now a grandfather.” Stiles grinned. “And in half an hour the pack will meet them as well. Would you like to help me attempt to make enough food for this feast?”

“If it gets me bacon.”

“Only six.” Stiles reminded him.

“Only one kid.” John shot back with a smirk.

“Shut up. We didn’t know going in what would happen.”

“That Luis one reminds me of you.”

“Derek said the same thing.”

“It’s almost uncanny.”

“It’s awesome.”

“You love him.”

“Definitely.” Stiles grinned.

“You’ve known him for two days.”

“And in those two days I’ve seen him smile, laugh, and begin to trust Derek and me with his siblings. I definitely love him. And all the others.”

“As long as you know what you’re doing.”

Stiles nodded. “I do. We have the space in that giant house and with both of us working from home we have the time and our jobs pay well enough that we definitely have the money. We’re good to go.”

*

(Two years later)

“Oh my god Dad what are you doing?”

“What?” Stiles asked with a grin, looking away from the rocking horse he was using his magic to carve to look at his daughter. “It’s for Sammy!”

“Why?” Missy smiled.

“He asked for a rocking horse for his birthday.” Stiles shrugged. “Said he liked the one Scott got for Jason and he wanted one too.”

“You spoil him.” Missy smiled fondly.

“I spoil all of you.”

“But him especially.”

“He’s the baby. I’m allowed to spoil him.” Stiles smiled. “Did you need something?”

“Sage wanted to go to the mall. She needs a new pair of shoes for the dance or something. I was wondering which car we should take.”

Stiles groaned. “Why so many shoessss?”

Missy laughed. “She’s fourteen now Dad. She’s in that phase.”

“You didn’t go through that!”

“I was already fourteen when we came here. I didn’t ask you for anything until I was already out of the shoe phase.”

“I probably could have handled all the shoes if it meant you were talking to us.” Stiles smiled.

Missy smiled and walked across the room to learn down and hug her dad over the back of the couch he was on. “We love you.”

Stiles leaned back into her, raising a hand to squeeze her arm. “We love you right back cub.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Up and at ‘em kids!” Derek called, walking down the hall banging on the bedroom doors. “Today’s the day and Lydia will be mad if we’re late!”

“Five more minutes!” The groan came from Luis’s room.

“I already gave you five more minutes!” Derek laughed. “Breakfast in ten!”

“What’s the odds of them being downstairs in ten?” Stiles asked Derek when he joined him at the stairs.

“Absolutely none.” Derek grinned. “But that just leaves more breakfast for us, right?”

“Hell yea.” Stiles grinned back, looping his arm with Derek’s and leading his husband downstairs.

Stiles loves his kids, he really does. In the six months since they adopted them all, they’d grown more comfortable with Stiles and Derek. They’d all latched on to Derek pretty quick, being more comfortable with an alpha around for the first time in who knows how long, but with Stiles it had taken a couple months of constant love and acceptance of them before they’d allowed him into their hearts. Now they were close to being a family, a fact being emphasized today as Stiles and Derek are renewing the vows they took six months in a ceremony planned and orchestrated by Lydia.

“What do you think is going to happen today?” Derek asked Stiles as they started pulling food out and whipping up breakfast. He wasn’t worried about the kids hearing with Stiles’s near constant sound shield he kept going to protect the kids from hearing their dads’ words about them.

“Well I know Missy is going to end up freaking out about her hair or makeup.” Stiles grinned. “And Sammy will probably insult someone at some point about something because that’s what two year olds do. Luis will eat at least four pieces of cake because he’s fourteen now and he eats more than Scott did in high school. And Sage will try to keep up with Missy and her friends before settling in with the other twelve year olds that will be there. And Kyle and Caleb will spend the entire night scaring the crap out of my relatives by pretending to be only one person instead of two. Basically an all-out, hilarious event that we will remember forever and Lydia will hate that we ruined her plans but really secretly enjoy. It’ll be awesome.”

Derek grinned. “Sounds like our kind of party.”

“It’s definitely going to be the most unique wedding party Lydia’s ever thrown through her agency.”

“I’m here!” Luis shouted, sliding into the kitchen on his socks, hitting the hardwood floor with a skid and sliding into the island. Stiles threw out a hand with practiced ease and his eyes flashed, stopping the eggs that had been on that edge from toppling off onto Luis’s head.

“What have we said about wearing socks when you run?” Stiles scolded fondly, waving his hand to be bring the eggs through the air to him.

“I shouldn’t do it blah, blah, blah, I need food.”

“That’s not how you speak to your Dad.” Derek scolded.

“Sorry Dad.” Luis sighed, hating to be chastened by his alpha. “I’m just really hungry and you threatened to eat breakfast yourselves and I didn’t think so I didn’t take them off when I got out of bed.”

“It’s fine.” Stiles smiled. “Set the table for your siblings.”

“Missy isn’t awake yet.” Luis told them. “Yelled something about needing her beauty sleep if Luke was going to be there today.”

“She knows he’s going to be there today and she knows he’s too old for her.” Stiles sighed.

“She’ll just have to deal with the sleep she got. Lydia needs us there at eight to start getting everything ready.” Derek smiled. “She’s sixteen Stiles, she’s at that age.”

“Not the age to flirt with my college-aged cousin.”

“I think she plans to do it whether you like it or not Dad.” Luis told him.

“I’ll deal with it Luis.” Stiles smiled. “Just set the table and help Alpha get the food finished. I’ve got to get your siblings down here.”

“This is gonna be good.” Luis whispered to Derek as Stiles pushed up his sleeves and walked out into the hallway.

“Set the table Luis.” Derek told the boy. “He’s done it to you more than any of the others so you have nothing to say.”

Luis did as he was told but he did it with an ear open and a grin on his face, waiting to hear his siblings’ shrieks.

Stiles stepped out into the hallway and raised his arms. “This is your last chance kids!” He called up the stairs in front of him. “Get up now or the chill is coming!” There was one high shrill and then Sage came shooting down the stairs on all fours. Stiles laughed as she raced past him and into the kitchen.

“I’m coming!” Missy called downstairs. “I’m helping Sammy!”

Stiles nodded, adjusting the already set-up spell to not include Missy, it never included Sammy when the boy wasn’t yet old enough to get himself out of bed.

“Kyle! Caleb!” He called. “Last shot!”

“Do it Dad!” Two identical voices shouted down.

Stiles laughed. No one knows why but those two boys absolutely love the wake-up spell. He flicked his wrists and his eyes flashed bright as a few snowflakes fell from his fingertips.

Upstairs there were two identical shrieks before there was a gust of wind and two bodies came flying down the stairs. The front door opened and the two boys flew outside and off the porch, coming to a skidding stop in the grass of the front lawn.

“That. Was. AWESOME!” They shouted.

Stiles laughed. “Get in here and eat boys!”

“I don’t know why you still threaten them with that.”

Stiles turned to see Missy descending the stairs gracefully with the now two-year old Sammy in her arms. He shrugged. “It threatens you guys and they like it. It’s a win-win.”

Missy rolled her eyes. “By the way, Luke is not too old for me.”

Stiles scowled as he took Sammy from her. “He’s twenty-one. Legal drinking age is too old for someone who just barely hit legal driving age.”

“You can’t protect me forever Dad.” Missy scowled back.

“I can until you move out.” Stiles shot back with a grin.

Missy didn’t respond, just glared at him as they went into the kitchen.

“Alright we have forty-five minutes before all of you need to be ready to go and in the car.” Derek announced to the family. “If you are not in the car in forty-five minutes you will be put in the car, ready or not. Do not worry about make-up Missy Lydia has someone coming to do all of the girls’ make-up so you’ll look gorgeous when you walk with Luis down the aisle. Boys, you all need to shower or Lydia will make you shower when we get there. And trust me, it will not be pleasant. Also, try not to wolf out at the reception but if it happens, it’s fine. Everyone there is either one of us or in the know so we’re safe, but it might be bad form to shift at a wedding. Got it?”

There were noises of affirmation around the food being shoveled into mouths and Derek looked at Stiles proudly. “There. Now you need to leave or Lydia will kill both of us.”

Stiles grinned, hurrying over to kiss Derek despite the groans of protest and disgust from the kids. “See you at the altar hubby.”

“See you then.” Derek whispered back.

They kissed one last time and then Stiles hurried out of the house. On Lydia’s orders he was to be at the site at exactly seven to work some magic setting things up. He didn’t know what those things were, but with Lydia at the helm it was sure to turn out beautiful.

*

“Stop fussing!” Lydia hissed, batting Luis’s hands away from his tie, fixing it again. “I will get your dad to stick it to your chest if I have to Luis. You look adorable. Leave it.”

“I don’t want to look adorable.” Luis said, screwing his face up in a grimace.

“Too bad.” Lydia smiled. “You do. Now be quiet. Shoulders back, head up, smile on, and try not to look like you feel like you’re strangling. You can take the tie off after pictures I promise.”

Luis just scowled at her for a moment before squaring his shoulders and smiling as Missy came over.

“Ready?” She asked with a smile.

“We’re good to go.” Lydia smiled. “Are you?”

“Definitely.” Missy grinned. “Dad and Alpha are both very excited for today.”

“I can tell.” Lydia smiled. “The lights I had Stiles whip up for the reception in the forest were buzzing with energy this morning. They’re already husbands by law but I don’t think I’ve ever seen that boy more excited for something.” She thought for a second. “Other than the day they went to get you guys in Montana. Both of them were practically vibrating with energy when they told us their plans.”

Missy and Luis both smiled, blushing a little.

“We didn’t know they wanted us that bad.” Luis admitted softly.

“They drove 20 hours from here to your house in Montana.” Lydia reminded them. “If they didn’t want you that bad, they definitely would not have done that.”

“They do love us.” Luis grinned.

“They definitely do.” Lydia smiled back. “Now are you ready to do this?”

Both kids nodded happily.

“Good.” Lydia smiled. She straightened up and looked at Sage with Sammy in her arms. “You good flower girl?”

Sage grinned and nodded happily, holding up the basket Stiles had special made and enchanted for her so she could still carry Sammy and the petals would throw themselves out onto the aisle as she walked.

Lydia smiled at her and moved her gaze to Kyle and Caleb who were holding the hands of their grandpa, Sheriff of Beacon Hills.

“Are the ringbearers set to go?” Lydia asked.

“As soon as I release them.” John told her with a smile.

“Do you two have the rings?” Lydia asked the boys.

The twins each held up the ring box that had been given to them.

“Daddy!” Kyle declared.

“Alpha!” Caleb announced.

Lydia laughed. Despite what it seemed, she did love kids. She just didn’t have the patience to raise them. Maybe she would follow in Stiles and Derek’s footsteps and get Kira to adopt with her. She looked at Scott in the back of the group. “You ready to go best man?”

“Ready when you are Lady of Honor.” Scott grinned back.

“Maid of Honor Scott.” Lydia corrected with a roll of her eyes. “Maid.”

“Nah I’m pretty sure you’re a lady.” Scott told her.

“Let’s go.” She smiled. She went to the door and pulled it up just slightly to nod at the musician for the ceremony, telling him to begin playing.

The music started and Lydia waved her hand, activating the spell Stiles had set into place and pushing open the big church doors.

“You two first.” Lydia whispered to Missy and Luis.

The two oldest kids linked their arms and smiled wide as they stepped forward, falling into step easily as they strolled onto the aisle.

Lydia let out a breath of relief. One third gone and doing well.

“Go Sage.” She whispered.

Sage whipped on her brightest smile and started down the aisle after her older brother and sister, her littlest brother in her arms and her basket dropping flowers as she went. Lydia grinned as she heard the cooing from the adults of the audience.

“Let them go Sheriff.” Lydia nodded when Sage was far enough down the aisle. “Walk you two.”

Kyle and Caleb nodded enthusiastically before taking a few slow steps down the aisle before they started pushing and shoving. They made it a third of the way before it dissolved into giggles and running.

Lydia sighed. Good enough. She looked at Scott and smiled at his outstretched arm. She smiled as she and Scott started down the aisle, the doors to the church sliding shut behind them. Everyone was smiling and laughing after the twins ‘walk’ down the aisle but they all looked amazed at Lydia and Scott. They weren’t a couple but Lydia knew they looked good together. She’d chosen Scott’s outfit specifically so it would look amazing with her gorgeous dark green maid of honor dress. They looked stunning together. But all eyes fell back on the door as they reached the altar and split to either side, Lydia giving a quick thumbs up to the kids now sitting in the front row. They grinned back at her.

Everyone in the church stood as the church doors opened once more and the happy couple walked out. They couldn’t decide who was going to walk down the aisle and who would wait at the altar so Lydia made the decision for them. They were already married so they walked together with their family members right behind them. The Sheriff and Cora walked arm in arm right behind Stiles and Derek but all eyes were on the couple. Lydia was going to be ever proud of her skills making them look that good. Both of them were already handsome men that glowed with happiness whenever they were near each other but her choice of suit and ties were definitely on point today as the two of them had never looked better. Except perhaps when she dressed them for her own wedding to Kira. But if that was better, this was a definite close second.

When Derek and Stiles reached the altar, they let go of each other to turn to their family members just behind them. John and Cora each reached up with matching grins and swiped their hands across their groom’s brow, the symbolic gesture among werewolves of removing the claim on someone in order for it to be placed again by someone new. Derek and Stiles hugged family representative and then turned back to the front, linking arms again.

Lydia grinned. They’d done it all without faltering, a good sign for the rest of the wedding.

The priest smiled at them and raised his arms. “We are gathered here today to witness the official ceremony of joining between Derek James Hale and Przemysław Haven Stilinski.”

“That’s Dad’s name?!”

Stiles turned to his kids at Luis’s whisper. “That is and you will never repeat it again. Okay?”

All the kids nodded, holding back their laughter at their dad’s weird name.

Stiles sighed as he looked to the priest again. “Is it considered bad form to put a silencing spell on your children during your wedding Father Mike?”

“I wouldn’t know.” Father Mike smiled. “But if I don’t see it, I can’t very well punish it.”

Stiles smirked as Father Mike looked to the ceiling for a moment, giving Stiles the second he needed to flick his fingers and silence his kids. “We’re good to now.” He grinned.

“I’m glad you talked to them.” Father Mike smiled.

“Please continue Father.” Derek smiled fondly.

“We are gathered today to see the blessed union of Derek and Stiles into its final and official step before the Lord and their pack.” Father Mike announced, raising his arms again. “Before we begin the ceremony, if there is anyone who wishes to place an objection against this union, you are too late. They got legally married six months ago so you missed your window and we’d all appreciate it if you stayed silent now as well and continue to forever hold your peace.”

Stiles and Derek laughed and there was laughter in the audience as well.

“The happy couple will now speak their vows again as they did when they first wed.” Father Mike announced, waving his hands for Stiles and Derek to face each other.

Stiles and Derek did as motioned and turned to face each other.

“Well seeing as you went first last time, it’s only fair that I go first this time.” Stiles smiled. “And I can’t remember what I said the first time so I can’t speak my vow as I did before, but the message is still pretty much the same. I love you Derek Hale. I am head over heels in absolute, stupid love with you. I have been for years. I don’t even know when I started loving you, just that I watched you rip a man’s throat out in your full wolf form and the first thought through my mind was not ‘that’s gross as fuck’ but rather ‘holy shit I love that fucker’.” There was laughter from the crowd again and Derek as well. Although Derek added an eye roll in as well. “I’ve spent years of my life loving you with everything I have and now we have kids. We got married six months ago with known and now we have six children. And I love them all just as much as I love you and I don’t ever want to lose any of you because I don’t think I could continue living without you guys there to make me smile and laugh. We talked about getting married for years and now, here we are, getting married twice in six months and I wouldn’t have it any other way because what better way to tell you that I love you than to marry you all over again.”

Derek smiled through the happy tears in his eyes. “Well first off, you ordered me to go first last time so that’s your fault there. And I remember exactly what I said last time but I don’t think it fits just right here. Because while I talked about how much I love you, I also mentioned how much I was looking forward to having a kid with you and now we have six so that kind of nips that topic in the butt. Now I’m looking forward to watching these kids grow up to be some of the most amazing people in the world because how could they not be amazing with a Dad as amazing as you are. I just used the word amazing three times in one sentence because I couldn’t think of another word for how amazing you are. I’ve loved you for years and I’m so happy I get to call you husband and kiss you when you’re talking too much and wake up in the same bed as you with the scent of your happiness thick in the air around us. It’s the best smell in the world. Your happiness. It smells like home and that’s not something I thought I’d ever find after all the crap we went through. But I did. And I’m so happy it was you. You’re the most beautiful, perfect, _amazing_ , guy in the world and I’m so lucky to be the one you love and I get to love you in return. I’m the happiest man on earth to be up here marrying you again.”

Stiles grinned at Derek, tears in his eyes now as well, happy as he could be to be standing across from him.

“We shall now exchange the rings.” Father Mike smiled. He looked to the kids. “I believe two of you were our ringbearers?”

Kyle and Caleb scrambled forward, waving the ring boxes in the air happily.

 “Alpha!” Caleb announced.

“Daddy!” Kyle shouted.

Stiles and Derek both grinned, kneeling down to get to their sons’ level as the twins ran up.

“You have the one for me?” Derek asked.

Caleb nodded excitedly, holding it out to him.

“And you have mine?” Stiles asked, smiling at Kyle.

Kyle nodded. “Lydia said I had to give it to you.”

“Okay.” Stiles said, going right along with the serious tone of his son’s voice. “Can I have it then?”

Kyle grinned and handed it over, scurrying back to his seat.

“Here Alpha!” Caleb exclaimed, upset that his brother completed the job faster than him.

“Thank you Caleb.” Derek smiled, taking the ring box Caleb thrust at him before turning and running after his brother.

Stiles and Derek stood back up and faced Father Mike again, grinning wide.

“Got ‘em.” Stiles declared happily.

“Then we shall exchange the rings.” Father Mike said, waving his hands for them to face each other again.

“Stiles, do you again take Derek to be your lawfully wedded husband, through any and all challenges that may face you?” Father Mike asked.

“I do.” Stiles grinned, sliding the ring in his hand onto Derek’s finger, sliding it home right where it belonged.

“Derek, do you again take Stiles to be your lawfully wedded husband, through any and all challenges that may face you?”

“I do.” Derek said firmly, grinning as he slid the ring in his hand onto Stiles’s hand.

“Then by the power vested in me by the state of California and by the trust your pack as given to me, I declare you once again to be husbands and mates. You may kiss.”

Stiles and Derek grinned, leaning forward and wrapping their arms around each other in a kiss.

“Why do they need permission?” Sage whispered to her siblings. “They do that all the time.”

There was laughter in the crowd and Derek and Stiles pulled apart laughing. “It’s tradition darling.” Stiles told her.

“Well it’s weird Dad.” Sage told him matter-a-factly.

“I know Sage.” Stiles grinned.

“Can we go eat cake now?” Luis asked.

“Yes we can go eat cake now.” Derek told him.

“After pictures.” Lydia cuts in.

“Oh god we should all run now.” Scott said, faking the dramatics.

“Go.” Lydia ordered, shooing the couple down the steps. “We can’t leave until you do and the fast we get done with pictures the faster we can go get cake.”

With her words, Stiles and Derek suddenly had five kids and a toddler behind them, pushing them down the aisle and out of the church.

“You are all welcome to join us in the forest for the reception and cake!” Lydia announced to the laughing audience. She looked at Scott. “Let’s do save the alphas from their kids.”

Scott laughed. “They brought it on themselves.”

She glared at him but she was grinning so there wasn’t much power in it. “Let’s go Scott.”

Scott grinned but looped his arm with her, following their alpha’s family back down the aisle.

“That was awesome.” Stiles grinned at Lydia when they entered the side room the family was already waiting for Lydia’s orders. Caleb and Kyle were hanging off of Derek’s arms and Stiles had Sammy in his arms while the other kids were gathered around.

“That was a disaster.” Lydia corrected.

“An awesome one.” Scott said, agreeing with his best friend with a grin. “That was the best wedding ever. And I got married to Isaac so I know good weddings.”

“He’s right Auntie.” Caleb told Lydia, using a very serious tone because this was very serious business. “Awesome.”

Lydia’s face softened into a smile at the little boy’s words. She did have a weakness for kids. “Well we still have pictures to take. We’re going to do group stuff first with the main pack members and then they can take you kids to the party while we get some of just our lovely couple, alright?”

“I don’t know why you bother asking when we all know it’s not a choice.” Derek grinned. “Not when it comes to wedding plans at least.”

Lydia just grinned. “Let’s get this done before we lose daylight.”

*

“This turned out amazing.” Derek said, stepping up next to Lydia. “Thank you.”

Lydia smiled, taking a sip of champagne from her glass as she looked out over the reception. They’d decided to hold it in the big clearing she’d found in the forest, a huge, open, spacious space that was easily decorated with Lydia’s skills and Stiles’s magic at her disposal. Everything was out in the open, right under the stars and the full moon that shone down on them, illuminating the party with the extra help of the floating balls of light Lydia had ordered Stiles to whip up that morning. The clearing was beautiful and just the right amount of romantic.

“I know you’re good, but this is definitely one of your best.” Derek told her.

“It’s easy to make everything look good when you’ve got magic and you don’t have to hide it because everyone’s in on the secret.”

“You still do amazing.”

“Thank you.” Lydia smiled, looking over at him. “But I don’t need any thanks. You’re my alphas, it’s my duty to make today the best day ever.”

“Still, thank you.”

“Stop thanking me and go find your husband. The moon reaches its peak soon and we need to get ready for the run.”

Derek nodded. “You’re just excited, aren’t you?”

“You’ll never hear it from me.” Lydia told him with a grin. “Go get your family.”

Derek grinned, kissed Lydia’s cheek, and jogged off to start gathering the pack together.

A few minutes later everyone was gathered together, smiling and laughing with wolfsbane infused drinks in their hands making them warm and happy under the stars.

“Welcome everybody!” Derek called as he stepped up on a stump. Stiles stood right next to him, throwing an arm up around Derek’s waist while Derek’s arm fell down around his shoulders. “We’d like to thank all of you for coming today to help us celebrate this amazing day. If someone had told me ten years ago that I would get this, this amazing pack, this amazing family, these amazing friends, and especially this amazing man that I get to spend the rest of my life with, I probably would’ve told them that they’re crazy. Because after my family died, I never thought I would get this. I never thought I could be this happy again. But somehow, I got this second chance and I am so happy that I get to share this with all of you. So please, if you will join me and my family in the forest tonight, we would like to invite all of you to join us in our run under this wonderful full moon.”

Across the group of the huge pack they’ve built, wolves threw back their heads and howled at the sky.

Derek and the kids joined in as well as everyone else, the joyous howls echoing in the night as Stiles threw a hand into the air and a burst of fire flashed.

“Let’s run.” Stiles grinned, looking up at Derek. “And let’s see if you can catch me alpha.”

Derek’s eyes flashed at the challenge and there were whoops and hollers from the pack as their leaders took off into the forest, Stiles using his magic to push himself faster and Derek already bursting out of his clothes to shift into his full wolf form as he chased after his mate.

Lydia watched as all the wolves took off into the forest, ready to run and release the energy that had been running under their skin since the moon rose. She looked at the few people left behind and smiled.

“Well guys, what should we do while the wolves run?”

“I think the first step should be to leave clothes for Derek when he comes back.” One of them called. Lydia looked at them and grinned, recognizing them as the boyfriend to Kira’s best friend from college.

“I think that’s a good idea Nate.” She agreed. “And don’t worry, I saw that coming and left some clothes for both of them out there this morning with Stiles because let’s face it, neither of them will have clothes on when they come back.”

“You’re a genius.” Nate grinned.

“I think that we should figure out how to keep Missy away from me.” Luke, Stiles’s cousin that came over from Poland to join the pack and learn more about mage/wolf relationships. “Because she’s starting to weird me out.”

“I think Stiles said he was going to put a shield spell up to keep her away from you now that she’s snuck some of the alcohol and gotten a little to handsy.” One of the other girls left behind said with a grin. She was a friend of Malia’s that had come back to Beacon Hills with the coyote after college.

“Oh thank god.” Luke sighed in relief, collapsing into a chair.

“She means well.” Lydia told him with a smile.

“I know but she’s not my type.”

“Just tell her you’re gay, boy.” Nate advised. “It worked for Kira on that weirdo at college.”

“She also electrocuted him so I’m not sure that’s a good measure of whether or not that works.” Lydia reminded him.

“I’m not electrocuting my cousin’s daughter.” Luke told them.

“Good because Stiles would shock you right back even harder, regardless of familial attachment.” Nate told him.

Lydia sat there grinning as she looked at the other humans or almost humans. This was what they’d tried so hard for all those years of fighting for their lives. An amazing life with an amazing pack and happiness all the time. It was perfect.

*

“I love you.” Stiles whispered.

“I love you too.” Derek whispered back. “But we should probably go find those clothes Lydia left for us and get back to the party. The moon is far past peak by now.”

Stiles grinned lazily, running a hand up Derek’s arm. “I think we’ve got time.”

Derek rolled his eyes but accepted the lazy kiss Stiles gave him with a grin. “You know they’re all going to smell this, right?”

“I know. And I don’t care. I’ll smell block it from the kids and we’ll be fine.”

Derek laughed. “Whatever you say husband.”

“Thank you husband.” Stiles grinned back.

“I’ll never get tired of that.” Derek sighed.

“Me neither.”

“I love you.” Derek smiled.

Stiles smiled back, kissing his husband again. “I love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I realized there was some confusion on ages, so here's the clear up. In this section the ages are:  
> Missy 16  
> Luis 14  
> Sage 12  
> Kyle and Caleb 3  
> Samuel 2  
> Yes Missy and Luis went up a year since the adoption in the first part, their birthdays were in the six months I skipped to the wedding. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask and I will attempt to make sure everything makes sense but this is what happens when I write while I'm taking cold medicine constantly. Sorry :/


	3. Chapter 3

“Derek you better keep control tonight.” Stiles warned, pulling french fries out of the oven.

“I’ll behave.” Derek assured him.

“You said that last time Missy brought a boy home and then you growled at him until he left.” Stiles reminded him. “That wasn’t behaving.”

“Yes, but this time it’s a girl and I like those much more for Missy.” Derek smiled. “They’ll be good to her.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “You cannot make all your children gay.”

“No but I have a bisexual seventeen year-old daughter, a pansexual 15 year-old son, and at least one not-straight five year old boy seeing as he declared the other day that he was going to marry Jason.”

“That doesn’t mean anything about his sexuality.”

“I know but neither one of us can honestly say we did that and didn’t turn out gay seeing as you’re bi and I’m demi.”

Stiles laughed. “I love that you know all these terms now.”

“It’s hard not to with a feminist daughter and a husband who has immersed himself in the queer world.”

“Writing a best-selling novel with a gay couple as leads does not make me ‘immersed’ in the queer community.”

“No, but they really like you.”

“Everyone likes me.” Stiles grinned.

“Not the Christians.” Derek reminded him with a smirk.

“They’re bigots with an asshole for a mouth with the shit they spew out.” Stiles made a face. “They don’t count.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Just because you don’t like them doesn’t make their opinions any less valuable.”

“That doesn’t mean I have to listen to their opinions.”

“Say what you will but they’ve got the freedom to say what they wish.”

“I know.” Stiles pouted. “And I don’t have to like it but I have to protect it. I know, I know. I’ve been given the speech a thousand times working part-time for Dad.”

“Then stop complaining and get the salad together. I’ve got to go take the steaks off the grill.”

Stiles made a face but went back to his work getting dinner together. Five werewolf children plus the two of them and now a werefox girlfriend coming for dinner meant they were going to need a _lot_ of food.

“Did you warn him Dad?” Missy asked, coming into the kitchen. She was dressed nicely in a gorgeous sundress with the sides of her hair pulled back like Aunt Lydia showed her how to do to make her face look good. Stiles sighed when he saw her and glanced down at the sweatpants he was wearing.

“You’re going to make me and Derek change, aren’t you?”

“I made Luis put on jeans and a shirt without holes.” Missy told him with a smile. “And the twins are under Sage’s watchful eye to make sure they’re clean in the clothes I put them in when she gets here. And Sammy’s with Sage as well but he’s a good child on his own.”

“I’ll tell your father to change.” Stiles sighed.

“Thanks Dad.” Missy grinned. “But did you warn him?”

“Yes I warned him.” Stiles assured her. “He said he’s going to behave a lot better this time because she’s a girl and less likely to break your heart.”

“How does that work?” Missy asked. “Tom was human and Casey’s a werefox.”

“I stopped trying to understand that man’s mind a long time ago.” Stiles smiled fondly. “He’s amazing, but he’s absolutely crazy.”

“I heard that.” Derek said, coming back into the kitchen with a pile of cooked steaks on a tray.

Stiles grinned at him. “You know it’s true.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to say it.” Derek told him with a tight smile as he stuck the cooked steaks in the still warm oven to keep them warm until dinner. He pecked a kiss to Stiles’s cheek and the mage responded by flicking his wrist and pulling Derek back so he could give him an actual kiss.

“You two are disgusting.” Missy said, smiling despite her words.

“And yet you’re bringing Casey to meet us.” Stiles told her with a grin.

“Not before you both change.” Missy reminded him, eyeing the sweatpants they were both in.

“Yes, yes, we’ll be good.” Stiles assures her.

“We’re changing?” Derek asked. “I didn’t know there was a dress code.”

“Just go put on dark jeans and the forest green Henley I got you for Christmas.” Missy orders. “It makes you look both strong and soft.”

Derek opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it. Lydia had taken the oldest girl under her wing the moment they met and had taught the girl all she knew about fashion and arguing with werewolves. He wouldn’t be winning this argument. He sighed. “Fine.”

“Thank you Alpha.” Missy grinned at her father as he scowled and left the room.

“Don’t let him tell you different but he really likes hearing you kids call him that.” Stiles told Missy in an almost whisper.

“I know.” Missy grinned. “I think we all knew when we started calling him that.”

“I’m glad you guys did.”

“He’s our Alpha. You’re our Dad. It was a pretty easy decision.”

“You know Derek nearly cried with happiness the first time you called him Alpha.” Stiles told her. “He’d been worried and upset because you were the only one who hadn’t opened up at all to us and he didn’t know what he was doing wrong.”

“I was adopted once before you guys.” Missy told him. “They gave me back. I didn’t want to open up because I was afraid that as soon as I did, you guys would give me back again.”

Stiles put down his knife and wiped the vegetable juice from his hands onto his pants, hurrying around to hug Missy. “We are never going to give you back.” He told her firmly. “We made the choice to take you and your siblings in knowing full well that we would _never_ give you up. And it’s one of the best choice we have _ever_ made.”

Missy smiled, leaning into her Dad’s embrace. “I know that now. I didn’t back then.”

“Well no forgetting it.” Stiles told her, letting her go to go back to work.

“I won’t.” Missy assured him. “Not with Alpha being protective and slightly crazy.”

“Yea that’s your Alpha for you.”

“What’s Alpha for you?” Derek asked, coming back in. He’d changed into the outfit Missy had ordered and Stiles had to admit, he looked _very_ good.

“Protective and slightly crazy.” Stiles smiled at him.

“Hm.” Derek hummed, kissing Stiles in another greeting. “You’re crazier.”

“But less protective.”

Derek shrugged. “That may be, but it isn’t by much.”

Stiles grinned. “We work well together.”

“Dad you need to change before Casey gets here.” Missy reminded him.

“Yes, yes.” Stiles sighed. “Derek finish cutting the vegetables and get the salad out of the fridge and put the dressing on it.”

“Yes sir.” Derek smiled.

Stiles kissed his husbands cheek and hurried out of the kitchen.

“You’re going to be nice, right Alpha?” Missy asked.

“Everyone will be on their best behavior.” Derek assured her. “If not, you get to pick the punishment.”

Missy grinned and there was way too much Lydia and Kira in that grin for Derek’s comfort. Those two had taken in their girls with a vengeance and Derek knew that he didn’t have to worry about them being raped when they go off to college because both of his girls will know everything they need to keep themselves safe at college. And probably plenty more.

Missy’s phone beeped her in hand and she looked down at it before squealing. “She’s almost here!”

“Missy, calm down.” Derek told her, grabbing her shoulders. “Go outside and meet her. I’ll deal with the other kids.”

Missy nodded and hurried out.

“Stiles!” Derek called upstairs. “Get the kids together!”

Outside, Derek could hear a car pull up and Missy greeting her girlfriend happily.

“Kids!” Derek called. “Dinner!”

Luis was down the stairs first, dressed in jeans and a ratty t-shirt, but like Missy had said, neither had holes in them. “Where’s the food?”

“You will go to the front door and be polite to Missy’s girlfriend.” Derek told him. “And you will not act like a hooligan.”

Luis grinned. “And then food?”

“And then food.”

“Awesome.” Luis decided, heading down the hall.

Derek looked ahead and saw Missy and Casey at the door, Missy holding the door open for Casey. He decided that the other four would behave themselves on their own and headed after Luis.

“Alpha!” Missy said happily. “This is Casey.”

Derek looked at the brunette standing in front of him and smiled. “It’s wonderful to meet you Casey. Missy’s said plenty about you.”

“All good I hope?” Casey asked a blushing Missy.

“Definitely.” Derek assured her.

“Where are the others?” Missy asked to change the subject.

“On their way.”

Right after Derek said that there was a loud thump and a double squeal.

“Brace yourself for the twins.” Derek advised Casey.

Her eyes widened in a small amount of fear as a pair of balls rolled down the stairs, crashing into each other and the wall as they tumbled down the stairs. At the bottom they unrolled into two twin boys that came sprinting down the hall on all fours.

“Boys.” Derek warned.

Kyle and Caleb pulled up when they reached them and stood up.

“Hi!” Kyle said, very excited.

“Hi.” Casey smiled, kneeling down. “Who are you two adorable children?”

“I’m Kyle.”

“And I’m Caleb.” His brother piped up. “Who are you and why do you smell weird?”

Missy facepalmed. Derek blushed.

“I’m Casey.” Casey introduced herself, blushing a little herself but obviously finding amusement from the twins. “I’m a werefox, not a werewolf, so I smell different than your family.”

“You’re Missy’s friend?” Kyle asked.

Casey nodded. “I’m her girlfriend.”

“I like you more than the last one.” Caleb told her firmly. “He was weird.”

Casey laughed. “I’m glad I have your approval.” She told him, standing back up.

“I’m so sorry.” Missy whispered to her, putting an arm around her.

“It’s fine.” Casey assured her with a smile.

“I see the twins made a good impression.” Sage said, walking up with Sammy hanging on to her hand.

“Very good.” Derek smiled.

“Casey this is Sage and little Sammy.” Missy introduced. “The good siblings.”

“Hey!” Luis protested. “I’m a good sibling!”

“When you want to be.” Missy smirked. “Otherwise you’re as bad as possible.”

Luis grinned.

“I see everyone’s met.” Stiles said, finally coming back down stairs in a pair of tight-ish jeans and one of Derek’s henleys. He held out a hand to Casey. “I’m Stiles, Missy’s father.”

“The mage.” Casey smiled, shaking the offered hand. “It’s good to meet you Mr. Hale.”

“Just Stiles is fine.” He told her with a smile.

“Dinner done?” Derek asked, putting an arm around Stiles to pull him close.

“Yep.” Stiles grinned. “Food’s ready to be devoured.”

At his words, both twins and Luis took off for the dining room.

“I have to go make sure they don’t eat anything.” Sage smiled, taking Sammy with her.

“Don’t worry.” Stiles assured Casey. “I made plenty so you’ll definitely have food to eat.”

“Missy mentioned the food goes fast.” Casey grinned.

“You two go ahead.” Missy smiled at them. “We’ll be right there.”

Derek opened his mouth to protest but Stiles put a hand over his mouth and nodded. “Don’t be long.”

Missy nodded. “And Dad? Could you-?”

Stiles laughed and nodded. “You got it.”

“What’d you ask him?” Casey asked, watching as the two fathers walked away with arms around each other.

“To put up a sound shield for us.” Missy smiled, turning to her. “You sure you’re ready for this? Our family dinners are a little…rambunctious. And it’s steak night which only makes the little boys worse.”

“I’ll be fine.” Casey assured her. “My family is just as big and just as weird and you did fine with them.”

“Yea the first double family dinner is going to be mad.” Missy agreed.

“But it’s going to be fun.”

“I suppose so.”

“We gonna do this then?”

Missy nodded. “Let’s introduce you to my family and our steak eating habits.”

*

Casey thought she was prepared for the twins and the rest Missy’s family because hers was mad. She wasn’t. The twins started out fine and then ended up throwing mashed potatoes at each other across the table. Soon enough Sammy joined in despite warnings from Sage and Derek not to. And then Luis got hit with a flying glob and joined the fun. Two minutes later found all the boys plus Sage, adults included, in the midst of a giant, all-out, every-man for himself food fight. The only two not participating were Missy and Casey, who were just watching in horrified amusement.

Kyle and Caleb teamed up to shove two handfuls of steamed carrots down the back of Sage’s dress.

Sage turned around to whip a handful of corn at Stiles, hitting Casey instead.

Everyone froze.

“Oh my god I’m sorry.” Sage gasped.

“Are you alright?” Missy asked, worried.

Casey looked at them all for a long moment, her eyes wide in surprise. Then a grin broke out on her face, she grabbed her mashed potatoes in one hand, and shoved them into Missy’s face and hair.

Missy gasped, freezing in shock as well, before she laughed and grabbed her own mashed potatoes, shoving them into Casey’s hair in retaliation.

After that, all the stops were pulled out and everyone was going at it. By the time Stiles and Derek called the end, everyone was covered in food and the dining room looked like a battleground. But everyone was laughing and grinning and panting with tired happiness.

“Alright kids grab dishes and take them to the kitchen.” Stiles ordered. “And then head upstairs and clean yourselves out. Missy, you can see Casey out if she’s ready to leave. Otherwise, we’re all meeting in the living room in half an hour for movie night. GO!”

The kids jumped into action, Luis and Sage grabbing the bigger dishes while the twins and Sammy grabbed smaller ones. Stiles and Derek followed suit, leaving Missy and Casey to talk alone. Stiles threw up another sound shield so the other kids couldn’t hear.

“So…” Missy blushed when they were all gone. “What do you think?”

“You have a very weird family.”

Missy’s shoulders dropped.

“It’s not a bad thing.” Casey laughed, putting a hand on Missy’s shoulders. “You told me that coming in and that was one of the best family dinners I’ve had in months. It was _fun_.”

“So you want to stay for the movie?”

“Definitely.” Casey said firmly. “But first I need a shower because I do _not_ want mashed potatoes drying in my hair.”

Missy laughed. “Dad has a spell to help get it out. It comes in handy with little monsters for brothers.”

“Seems like it would.” Casey laughed.

“So you’re not mad that we started a food fight?”

“God no.” Casey assured her. “It was awesome. And I got you _good_.”

“Oh no I definitely got _you_ good Ms. Squeals-when-she-has-potatoes-running-down-her-back.”

Casey scowled and pushed Missy.

Missy just laughed and pushed back.

They kept pushing and shoving until Casey accidently pushed Missy of her.

“Ow!” Missy exclaimed.

“Oh my god! Are you okay?!” Casey asked, leaning over Missy’s chairs to check on her.

“Help me up?” Missy asked, wincing as she held out her arm.

Casey grabbed her hand to help her up and the next thing she knew Missy was grinning and yanking her forward and onto the floor with her.

“You’re the devil.” Casey laughed.

Missy laughed. “But you love me!”

“God only knows why.” Casey sighed, rolling her eyes.

In the kitchen Stiles was standing with Derek, arms wrapped around each other listening to the conversation in the room next to them.

“They remind me of us.” Stiles whispered into Derek’s neck.

Derek smiled, pressing a small kiss to Stiles’s shoulder. “I don’t know. I think we’re cuter.”

Stiles laughed. “They’re going to be good together.”

“Definitely.” Derek agreed. “I mean, look at who they have as role models. The two of us, Lydia and Kira, Scott and Isaac, they’re surrounded by loving couples that adore each other. They’re bound to turn out right.”

“But we’re still cuter?”

“Definitely. I’ve got you, the cutest of them all.”

Stiles leaned back to kiss him. “You’re definitely the cutest.”

“No I’m pretty sure that’s you. I mean you’ve got the bambi eyes and gorgeous moles.”

“And you’ve got the dazzling smile and gorgeous eyes.”

“So I’m pretty and you’re cute?”

Stiles thought for a second. “I can deal with that.”

Derek laughed and kissed him. “Good.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Dad! Alpha! Stopping kissing in front of my girlfriend!”

Stiles groaned. “Close your eyes you two, because I am kissing my husband and you being in the kitchen will not stop me.”

“You’re dads are weird.” Casey whispered to Missy.

Missy nodded, horrified with her fathers.

“But I like them.” Casey assured her.

“Thank you very much Casey!” Stiles exclaimed, breaking his kiss with Derek. “Now did you need those mashed potatoes out of your hair?”

“That’d be great.” Casey smiled shyly.

“Coming right up as soon as my husband stops kissing my neck and lets me go.” Stiles told her. He looked at Derek. “You done yet?”

Derek sighed but pulled away. “I’ll get the rest of the dishes.”

Stiles smiled. “Thanks boo!”

“Please don’t call me that.”

Stiles just grinned at his back and then looked at Casey. “Alright, let’s get you cleaned up.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Stiles!” Lydia shouted. “I need you over here!”

“I’m a little busy at that moment!” Stiles shouted back.

“Well hurry up!” Lydia ordered.

“You were the one that wanted the lights everywhere!”

“And now I want you to make them faster and then come help me!”

Stiles held back his groan, knowing that arguing would only make her mad. He’d known that giving Lydia control over this party was a bad decision but arguing with Lydia would never end with a win and the kids were so excited for the party, knowing that Lydia would make it good, and he’d been outnumbered by a long shot. Not that he didn’t think this wasn’t going to be a good party, because it totally was, but Lydia was crazy when it came to parties and she loved using his magic to make things she liked happen.

Stiles finished throwing the strings of light up into the trees like Lydia had demanded and then sighed before going to the backyard where Lydia had ordered his presence. “What Lyds?”

“Up here!”

Stiles looked up to see Lydia hanging out one of the windows. “What are you doing?”

“I want you to hang lights from the windows too!” She told him. “It’s going to be dark by the time we all get back from dinner and I want there to be as much light out here as possible!”

“You realize it’s not a full moon, right?” Stiles asked. “We don’t have to be outside all night.”

“We’re in a werewolf pack and its May, Stiles. Outside is gorgeous and warm and we will all be outside until at least midnight and you know it. Now lights. Make them happen.”

Stiles sighed. “Fine.”

“Good.” Lydia said firmly, taking her head back inside and shutting the window behind her.

Stiles sighed again before raising his arms once more. The things he does for those kids.

*

“Can you just please make sure he’s not as bad as he was at Missy’s?” Luis begged. He was sitting in the front seat of the car, nervous and worried about the day to come.

Derek laughed. “You know as well as anyone that there is no one in the world that can stop your father from acting like an idiot.”

“Just try and restrain him?”

“I’ll do my best.” Derek promised. “But it won’t work.”

Luis sighed. “I guess that’s all I can ask for, right?”

“Exactly. He’s proud of you and that means he’s going to be excited.”

“I know he’s proud. He’s also crazy.”

“He’s also your father.” Derek reminded him.

“I’m just nervous Alpha.” Luis admitted. “What if I trip or something?”

“You can’t do any worse than your father did.” Derek assured him.

“What’d Dad do?”

Derek laughed. “Your father made a huge fool of himself at his graduation ceremony.”

“What happened?”

“He was co-valedictorian with Aunt Lydia so they each made a speech.” Derek told Luis. “Lydia was first and she blew it out of the water. You know how smart she is, you can imagine the speech she gave.”

“Perfect?”

“Definitely.” Derek agreed. “Your father got up to follow her and was already nervous because he knew he wasn’t going to top her speech. What happened though, was not what he expected.”

“What happened?” Luis asked, his own nerves forgotten in his excitement to hear the story.

“Well, about a month before we’d been forced to take a witch’s apprentice from her.”

“You killed her?”

“She’d been kidnapping and sacrificing young girls to increase her own power.” Derek told him. Stiles and him had both decided when their kids turned sixteen it was okay for them to hear the truth about what they had to deal with when they were younger. “We had to put her down.”

“So what does she have to do with what Dad did if she was dead?”

“She was dead but her teacher wasn’t. Her teacher was pissed. And she decided that while her vows prevented her from killing, she wanted to humiliate the person that decided that her student had to be killed.”

“Dad?”

Derek nodded. “She was at the ceremony, lost in the crowd, and when Stiles stepped up to give his speech, she cast her spell.”

“What’d she do?”

“She made him say everything that was on his mind, thought after thought as they popped into his head.”

“What did Dad say?”

“Quite a bit.” Derek laughed, remembering. “He didn’t spill the secrets of the pack, the witch wasn’t that cruel, but he did say plenty else. He told Uncle Isaac that Uncle Scott liked him as ‘something much different and a lot more fun than friends’. Scott and Isaac were both bright red in the audience. They got together afterwards though so it ended alright.”

“What else did Dad say?”

“He told his Dad that he loved him and he was very thankful that he never arrested his own son for all the shit Stiles put him through growing up. He told Lydia that he loved her but it was more friendship now and she’d missed her chance to have ‘all the awesome that is Stiles Stilinski’.”

“That doesn’t seem too bad.”

“That was also the day he revealed his crush on me.” Derek smirked.

Luis’s jaw dropped. “Seriously?!”

Derek nodded, grinning. “He ranted for over a minute about my butt before he started realizing that he’d been talking for five minutes and said nothing that he meant to say. He turned bright, tomato red and ran off stage, tripping on his robes and tumbling down them and shredding any dignity he had left.”

“Please tell me someone videotaped it.” Luis pleaded. “And say I’ll get to watch it someday.”

“When you graduate college or get married.” Derek promised. “Whichever comes first.”

“I can handle that.” Luis smiled.

Derek smiled back. “You’re not nervous anymore.”

Luis startled as he realized he wasn’t. Then he laughed. “I guess nothing I do can be worse than Dad.”

“Don’t tell him I told you.” Derek told him. “He’s still embarrassed about it.”

“What happened after the ceremony?”

“I said hello to him in the crowd and he jumped nearly three feet in the air and hid behind Scott.” Derek told him.

Luis laughed. “What’d you do?”

“Told him he should’ve just asked me out on a date instead of waxing poetry about my ass in front of the entire Beacon Hills High community.”

“And the rest is history?”

“And the rest is history.” Derek agreed, pulling into the high school parking lot. “You ready now?”

Luis nodded. “The worst I can do is tripping crossing the stage. Dad talked about your butt in front of everyone. I’m going to be fine.”

Derek grinned. “Alright then son. Let’s go get your diploma.”

Luis smiled and got out of the car, following his dad and alpha into the high school.

*

Derek smiled at another family as they moved past him, eyeing the big section seats he’s been keeping safe for his family. He knew no one was going to even try to take them. He had his deputy uniform on as he was on call that morning and everyone in town knew of the best deputy to work at the Beacon Hills Police Department since the current Sheriff as he had the best track record for finding missing persons in the Preserve.

“Derek!”

Derek looked up at the sound of his husband’s voice, smiling when he saw the man coming through the crowd with the kids in tow. Sage had the twins by the hand and Stiles had hold of Sammy to stop the six year old from running off. Missy was bringing up the rear arm-in-arm with Casey.

“Hey babe.” Derek smiled, standing to hug and kiss Stiles as they reached him.

“Hey hot stuff.” Stiles grinned. “These ours?”

“Yep.” Derek confirmed, looking past the other kids to Missy and Casey. “Good to see you again Casey.”

Casey grinned. “Good to know you aren’t sick of me yet Mr. Hale.”

“I’ve told you to call me Derek.” Derek reminded her.

Casey shrugged. “I’ll stick with the respect to keep you liking me.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Whatever makes you happy.”

“Exactly why you need to like me.” Casey smiled, glancing at Missy.

Missy just grinned and kissed Casey’s cheek.

“Alright sit down.” Stiles ordered. “The ceremony’s going to start soon.”

“Is Luis ready?” Sage asked, looking at her dads as she sat down, situating the twins on either side of her so they wouldn’t get each other riled up during the ceremony.

“I think so.” Derek smiled. He glanced at Stiles. “I told him about you.”

“Derek!” Stiles exclaimed, hitting his arm. “Why?!”

“He was nervous!” Derek defended himself, laughing at his husband. “He didn’t want to embarrass himself by tripping on the stairs!”

“So that means you have to tell him about me?!” Stiles demanded.

Derek shrugged, grinning wide. “Sorry?”

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “I hate you.”

“No hating today.” Lydia told Stiles as she walked up.

“You don’t know what he did!”

“I don’t care.” Lydia told him, taking another of the seats Derek had been saving. “Today is about Luis and there will be no hating today.”

“I agree.” Scott said, walking up hand-in-hand with Isaac, their two kids Jason and Jenna on either side of them.

“Jason!” Caleb cheered.

Jason grinned and ran over, scrambling up to squeeze himself between Missy and Caleb. “Hi Caleb.” Jason grinned.

“You’re gonna sit with us?” Caleb asked, smiling wide.

“That’s okay right?” Jason asked, looking worried.

Caleb looked at Missy. “Is it okay Missy?”

Missy laughed. “It’s fine Caleb.” She looked at Casey. “Move down babe?”

“Of course.” Casey smiled, moving down slightly so Missy could slide down and give Jason some more room.

“There you go Jason.” Missy told the boy.

Caleb and Jason both beamed.

“Those two remind me of us.” Scott whispered to Stiles, taking the seats behind him and Derek with their two year old Jenna between him and Isaac.

Stiles grinned. “But less cool?”

“Definitely.” Scott affirmed. “No one can be cooler than us. Not even our sons.”

“More like stupider.” Lydia corrected. “You two were a couple of knuckleheads.”

“Daddy what’s a knucklehead?” Sammy asked, looking at his father.

Stiles smiled. “A word for a person you don’t like and you’re not allowed to say it.”

Sammy pouted. “Grown-ups get all the fun words.”

Stiles rolled his eyes.

“I take it back.” Scott laughed. “That son is the most like you.”

Stiles grinned. “I have raised him well.”

“We’re going to need to protect the poor boy from you from now on.” Isaac decided. “He can live with us.”

“Can I live with you?!” Caleb demanded.

“Hey!” Kyle exclaimed.

“And Kyle!” Caleb added.

“Why do you want to live with them?” Sage asked her younger brother.

“So I can spend more time with Jason!” Caleb declared as if it was obvious.

Stiles sighed and looked at Derek. Derek smirked and held back a laugh.

“Where’s Kira Lyds?” Scott asked, looking at the redhead.

“Parking.” Lydia told him. “With my leg she didn’t want me walking so far and decided to just drop me off at the front door and then go park.”

“How is your leg?” Stiles asked, turning to look at her.

Lydia hesitated in her response, her hand moving to rub over the scars on her leg from the surgery she’d had to have the year before to remove a chip of a knife blade that had broken off in her leg after she was attacked in an alleyway in the city. “It’s fine.”

“Really?” Derek asked, turning around and holding out a hand.

Lydia smiled a little and put her hand in Derek’s, breathing out a sigh of relief as lines of black ran up the inside of Derek’s long-sleeved deputy shirt. “Thanks Derek.”

Derek smiled, pulling his arm back and turning back around to put the arm around Stiles instead. “Anytime Lydia.”

“Am I late?” Malia asked, hurrying up.

“Not yet.” Derek smiled at his cousin. “Take a seat. Ceremony should start soon.”

“Where’s Kira?” Malia asked Lydia, taking a seat two away from her to leave a space for Kira.

“Parking.” Lydia told her. “Should be here any second.”

“I’m right here.” Kira declared, appearing out of the crowd still milling around in front of the bleachers. “Parking is a bi- horrible place right now.”

Everyone smirked at the almost swear. They all try not to swear in front of the kids but none of them are very good at it.

“Come sit down babe.” Lydia said, waving Kira up. “The ceremony’s going to start soon.”

Kira nodded, going over to the stairs and taking the couple up to the second row, sliding past Scott, Isaac, and Jenna to sit next to Lydia. “Where’s Katie?” Kira asked Malia.

“She had to work.” Malia explained. “She was sad about it though. She wanted to be here for this.”

“Well make sure she knows she’s intensely invited to the house when she gets off to join the party.” Stiles turned to tell her. “Katie is a welcome part of this family by now.”

Malia smiled. “I’ll text her and tell her.”

Stiles nodded happily and turned back around as the principal walked out on stage to start the graduation ceremony.

“Behave.” Derek whispered to Stiles in warning.

Stiles grinned. “Never.”

*

When Luis’s name was called, Stiles, Scott, and Isaac all stood up screaming and hollering with their applause. They rest of the pack cheered loudly but not obnoxiously. Luis’s face was bright red as he accepted his diploma and shook hands with the line of people on stage.

“He’s going to kill you.” Derek told Stiles when the man sat down and the next name was called.

Stiles grinned. “He’s going to look back on it and laugh, right Missy?” Stiles leaned forward to look at his eldest.

“No.” Missy said with a straight face.

Stiles pouted.

“We’ll get over it eventually.” Missy assured him. “But Casey still teases me about that so no laughing yet.”

Stiles blushed a bit but grinned wide. “You’ll get over it.”

“Mhmm.” Missy hummed, rolling her eyes.

“Can we get cake now?” Sammy asked, looking up at his father.

Stiles laughed. “Yes Sammy, we can go get cake now.”

*

“How does it feel to be free?” Derek asked, walking up behind his son.

Luis didn’t jump, having heard his alpha approaching, but grinned as they watched the pack celebrating and milling around together. “Amazing.”

“I told you that you wouldn’t embarrass yourself.”

“No Dad did that for me.”

“He’s got to try and inflict his own pain on others so he isn’t as embarrassed.”

“Mhmm.”

Derek smiled. “He does it out of love. You know that.”

“I think he needs to learn that money is more acceptable in this case.”

Derek laughed. “He’ll get there eventually.”

“He needs to get there faster. Missy is going to end up getting married soon and she will not appreciate her father sobbing as he walks her down the aisle.”

“I’m sure he’ll manage walking her down the aisle.” Derek told him. “It’ll be the vows that break him.”

Luis laughed. “I suppose that’s true. He’s a big softie when it comes to speaking emotions.”

“That he is.” Derek agreed with a smile. “That he is.” Derek looked over at his son. His son that he met when the boy was only thirteen years old and defensive against everyone. The son that slowly opened up to them, allowing them into his life and his heart and his trust because they’d proved to him that they cared. That they’d always care, without fail or stipulations, because that’s what it means to love. Luis had never had someone love him before and Derek wanted to make sure that he never had to be without it again.

Luis glanced at his father and kept the eye contact when he saw the way Derek was looking at him. “What?” He asked, confused.

Derek smiled. “I love you son.”

Luis smiled. “Love you too Alpha. But why the sudden declaration?”

“I just realized how much you’ve grown since we met in Montana.”

Luis laughed. “I seem to remember threatening you.”

“It was more like a subtle promise.” Derek assured him. “No open threats were said.”

“Well at least there’s that.” Luis grinned.

“You’ve become a great young man, Luis.” Derek told him. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks.” Luis smiled, blushing a little.

Derek nodded. “We should go rejoin the party. I’m sure your Dad wants to make another heartfelt speech now that he has some drinks in him.”

Luis groaned. “Please stop him.”

“It’s how he shows his love.” Derek assured him with a smile. “And it won’t be too bad. At least he doesn’t have any embarrassing baby stories like the ones he made at Scott and Isaac’s wedding. Those were bad.”

“I suppose it could be worse.” Luis sighed in agreement. “Fine. Let’s do this.”

“That’s the spirit.” Derek laughed, clapping his son on the shoulder. “Just remember, you’re going far enough away for college that he can’t visit on the weekends.”

“Missy made a bad choice there.”

“She loves it there and she loves Stiles. It works out in the end.”

“I suppose so. But don’t let him visit me without warning me first.”

“Gotta wide the weed?”

Luis grinned. “Hell yea.”

Derek laughed, hugging his son tightly. "Not the thing to tell your deputy father."

Luis shrugged. "You're cool."

"Am I?"

"Of course." Luis grinned. "You let Missy go to the same college as her girlfriend and room with her girlfriend. Definitely cool."

Derek grinned. "Well then I suppose I'll just have to make sure your dad knows I'm officially cooler than him."

"You're cool, he's weird. And you know he'd agree."

"That he would." Derek agreed. "That he would. You know what else he'd agree with?"

"What?"

"Me telling you that we both love you and are very proud of you."

"Thanks Alpha."

"It's the truth."

"And it's always good to hear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James is 9 here and Jenna is 2.  
> Stiles and Derek's kids are:  
>  \- Missy 20  
>  \- Luis 18  
>  \- Sage 17  
>  \- Kyle and Caleb 8  
>  \- Samuel 6


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yea I have to post this chapter again. For some reason last night it put up two chapters of this and when I was told of it by a wonderfully nice reader and went to delete the extra one, it deleted both. So now I'm posting again and would love to hear from you guys on what you think as it also deleted all your amazing comments on this chapter the first time I posted it. Sorry about the confusion!

“Sage!” Stiles called, his exhaustion clear in his voice.

He heard his daughter laugh. “Yea Dad?”

“Do you want to make dinner tonight?”

He could hear his daughter laughing at him as she got up from her spot in the living room and came into the kitchen to see her dad sitting at the table with his head down, looking asleep.

“If you go pick Sammy up from his play date, I’ll have time to make dinner.”

Stiles groaned.

“I can’t do both.” Sage smirked, already knowing which one her dad would choose.

Stiles groaned. “Alright!”

“Which one are you taking?”

“I’ll make dinner.” Stiles sighed. “You get to go pick up the hyperactive six year old.”

Sage rolled her eyes. “You know he only bounces around that much because he loves you and he’s happy to have a family.”

“I know.” Stiles sighed. “And I’m happy he gets to grow up with a family but he’s so _bouncy_.”

Sage laughed. “He’ll calm down when school starts again and he’s got things going on every day to tire him out.”

“I look forward to it then.”

“You always do.” Sage smiled. “And besides, Alpha will be home in a couple days and you’ll have actual adult conversations with someone besides your daughter.”

Stiles turned his head and looked at her. “Have I told you lately how much I love you?”

“Every time you see me since Alpha took Luis down to help him move into his dorm room.”

“Well I love you.”

“I know.”

“Good.”

“Make dinner now, Dad. I’ll go get Sammy.”

“You’re the best daughter ever.”

“Love you too Dad.”

*

“Sammy, eat your food. Don’t play with it.” Stiles ordered.

Sammy pouted but spooned broccoli into his mouth.

“When does Alpha come home?” Caleb asked, his own broccoli already gone. Stiles didn’t know why, but that boy got Derek’s love of everything healthy. Kyle got Stiles’s love for the unhealthy.

“Two days buddy.” Stiles told him with a smile. “And guess who’s coming home as well?”

“Missy?” Kyle asked, looking hopeful. He loved his big sister.

“And Casey.” Sage added with a grin, knowing how happy that would make the boys.

Kyle, Caleb, and even Sammy broke out in cheers. Missy and Casey were favorites among the kids because the two of them always brought presents, both for their siblings and the other kids in the pack.

“They’re more excited about their sister coming to visit than they are about their father coming home.” Stiles sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Alpha’s always here.” Kyle told him. “Missy only comes home sometimes.”

“That is very true.” Stiles conceded. “So what are we doing to welcome them home?”

“Party!” Sammy screamed.

“We are not having a party.” Stiles told him.

“Party!” Sammy shouted again.

Stiles looked at him and raised on eyebrow.

Sammy fell silent but pouted at Stiles.

Stiles held back his smile as he looked at the other kids. “Any ideas?”

“You gotta make your spaghetti Dad.” Caleb told him. “It’s Casey’s favorite.”

“And we’ve gotta make her happy?” Stiles asked.

“Of course.” Caleb smiled. “Missy’s our sister. She’s stuck with us. Casey could leave us.”

Sammy made a horrified gasp. “She can’t leave!”

“Casey isn’t going anywhere.” Sage assured Sammy, reaching over to lay a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “She and Missy love each other very much.”

“Good.” Sammy pouted. “I like her.”

“We know.” Sage smiled at him. “You only ever let go of me to latch on to her.”

Sammy grinned at Sage. “You’re big sister.”

“I know.” Sage laughed, mussing up her brother’s hair.

Sammy just made a face at her and patted his hair back into place.

“So I’m making spaghetti?” Stiles asked. “Is that the decision?”

“ _We’ll_ make spaghetti.” Kyle corrected. “We’ll welcome her with food from all of us.”

Stiles sighed, knowing it would end badly but unable to say no to his children. “Alright. We’ll all make spaghetti together. Anything else we need?”

“Cake.” Kyle ordered. “Welcome back cake.”

Stiles laughed. “Cake? Casey and Missy get cake?”

“And Alpha.” Kyle told him firmly. “We missed Alpha.”

“You just missed Missy and Casey more?” Stiles smirked.

The boys all blushed, fidgeting a little.

“It’s fine.” Sage laughed. “We’ll keep the secret.”

“Definitely.” Stiles smiled, winking at his kids.

They all grinned. Everyone was looking forward to their Alpha and their sister coming home.

*

“Okay Sage I need you with the boys on the cake tonight.” Stiles told his daughter.

Sage nodded. “You made enough, right?”

Stiles smirked and nodded. “There’s an extra one in the fridge.”

“You’re getting the hang of them.” Sage smirked.

“After five years I would hope so!” Stiles exclaimed. He loves that his kids were comfortable enough now to give Derek and him sass but sometimes he misses the constant respect they used to give to him.

“Just think, after this year, it’ll just be you and Derek with all three of them.” Sage reminded him, a glint in her eyes.

Stiles’s eyes widened. “Oh no.”

Sage laughed. “Good luck, Dad.”

“No giving me luck until you leave.” Stiles told her. “And you will be staying close to help me and your Alpha with those demons you call brothers.”

Sage rolled her eyes. “You mean those demons you call sons and love with all your heart?”

“Yea, those ones.” Stiles grinned at her. He was glad Sage picked up his sense of humor, it’s good to have someone around to appreciate it.

Sage smiled back at him. “You’re doing the noodles then?”

“Yup. And you’ve got cake.”

“Good luck.”

“You too.” Stiles told her. “We’re both going to need it.”

*

“Dad!” Sage shouted. “There’s frosting on the ceiling again!”

“I’m a little busy at the moment!” Stiles called back, holding Caleb over one shoulder while he tried to control the fire on the stove with magic controlled by his other hand.

“Sammy stop throwing the frosting at the wall!” Sage exclaimed, grabbing for Sammy while also trying to keep Kyle from messing up the cake on the table even more than it already was. “Dad!”

Stiles made a sound of distress, wanting to help his daughter with his sons but also wanting to make sure the house didn’t burn down.

“That’s enough!”

Stiles swung around immediately at the sound of his husband’s voice, a mixture of terror and relief running through his system. “Derek!” The fire on the stove flared once and then went out as Stiles’s magic clamped down on it.

“Alpha!” Sage exclaimed, dropping her hold on Sammy and releasing Kyle.

“ALPHA!” The boys all screamed, Sammy and Kyle taking off for Derek immediately while Caleb struggled out of Stiles’s hold before running to join them.

Derek smiled down at his sons, running his hands over their faces and through their hair to spread his scent to comfort them. “Hey guys. Looks like you guys had a lot of fun while I was away.”

“We were trying to make you a welcome home dinner.” Kyle told him.

“For you and Missy and Casey.” Sammy added.

“But you aren’t supposed to be home yet!” Caleb finished.

Derek laughed. “Traffic wasn’t as bad as I expected today so I got home faster. Is that okay?”

The boys nodded. “We were making you cake!”

“I see that.” Derek smiled, glancing at Sage and Stiles. “How was that going?”

“They like frosting.” Sage told him.

“Well that’s to be expected.” Derek said fondly, crouching down. “Now you three are all messy so how about you let Sage take you upstairs and get you cleaned up before Missy and Casey get here? That way we can get right to eating when they do.”

The three of them nodded frantically, looking at Sage. “Sissy!” Sammy exclaimed.

Sage laughed. “I’m coming pups.”

They cheered and then ran out of the room, not waiting for Sage.

“You okay?” Derek asked Sage.

Sage nodded. “They behave better when you’re here.”

“Glad to know I can help.”

Sage walked forward and hugged Derek. “Good to have you back, Alpha.”

“Good to be home.” Derek whispered, hugging her back. “Now you better get going before they destroy upstairs too.”

Sage grinned but nodded and left the room.

Derek smiled after her and then finally turned to look at Stiles, a smile on his face. “Hey there babe.”

Stiles stumbled forward and fell into Derek’s arms. “Don’t ever leave again.” He mumbled.

Derek laughed. “Too hard?”

“You have no idea how little I have slept in the last week.” Stiles told him. “Ask Sage, these demons have been running me ragged.”

“They can’t have been that bad.”

Stiles picked up his head from Derek’s shoulder and looked at his husband. “There’s frosting on the ceiling and the stove was on fire. We were boiling water and we started a fire on the stove.”

“How?”

“I have no idea but I think Caleb inherited the Stilinski curse of childhood clumsiness.”

“He’s not your biological son.”

“And Luis isn’t yours and yet he is basically a mini-you.”

Derek smiled. “You think?”

“Prat.” Stiles groaned.

“Help me get this place cleaned up and then we’ll finish dinner and then maybe we can convince Missy, Casey, and Sage to take care of them for a bit so we can go to your dad’s house and be alone for a bit.”

“Alone?” Stiles smirked.

Derek smiled. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Stiles smiled, kissing Derek. “But you are so not getting any tonight unless you can make that cake look like a cake again.”

“You got it babe.” Derek laughed. “But I think I need another kiss. For energy of course.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, smiling fondly, but leaned into press another kiss to Derek’s lips.

The kiss was completely PG, no tongue or anything, just a slow press of lips between two married men, who hate going a couple of days without each other let alone a week, that just want to enjoy each other’s presence before their kids butt in and ruin it again.

“You’re amazing.” He whispered when they pulled apart.

Derek smiled. “You’re more amazing. You put up with me _and_ them.”

Stiles laughed. “You’re nothing compared to them.”

“That bad?”

“With you, I put up with your shit and I get a blowjob or a good fuck.” Stiles reminded him. “With them, I put up with shit and I only get more shit.”

Derek laughed. “Please don’t compare our children to our sex life.”

Stiles shrugged. “It had to be said.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Go rescue our noodles from Caleb’s efforts.”

“Aye aye Alpha!” Stiles grinned, giving a mock salute before turning to head for the stove.

Derek sighed in exhasperation and smacked Stiles’s butt. “You’re an idiot.”

Stiles jumped at the slap but turned around with a smirk. “I may be an idiot, but you’re the idiot who married me.”

*

“MISSY!”

Missy braced herself at the sound of her name screamed by three small voices, just in time to catch the weight of three small boys plowing into her legs and knocking her over. She could hear Casey laughing at her but she didn’t mind as she wrapped her arms around as much of her brothers as she could, happy to see them again.

“Hey there puppies!” She said happily.

“We missed you.” Caleb told her, very serious.

Missy smiled. “I’m glad you did because I missed you too.”

“Good.” Sammy declared.

“Alright boys, let your sister up.”

Missy looked up at the voice. “Hey Alpha.”

“Hey there sweetie.” Derek smiled down at her. He looked at Casey. “Good to see you haven’t been scared off by our crazy yet.”

Casey moved her gaze from where she was fondly watching Missy with the boys to smile at Derek. “I’m never running away from this crazy. You’re stuck with me Mr. Hale.”

“Does that mean what I hope it means?” Stiles asked, coming to stand by the front door.

Casey just smiled at him while Missy got the boys off her and got back up to her feet.

“Missy?” Casey smiled, looking at the other girl.

Missy reached out and grabbed Casey’s hand, raising it up so her father’s could see the silver band on Casey’s ring finger, raising her own left hand to show the matching band. “I popped the question.” She declared proudly.

Sage squealed and ran forward, hugging her sister. “You’re getting married!”

“Not yet!” Missy told her with a laugh, hugging her back. “We’re going to wait until after graduation but we figured seeing as we can both legally drink now, we could make the decision to get engaged without our dads trying to kill us.” Missy said the last bit while smirking at her fathers, who just rolled their eyes.

“Well it’s a good thing we made cake.” Derek declared. “Because we are celebrating tonight.”

“Does that mean we aren’t leaving?” Stiles asked.

“We’ll still watch the kids tonight.” Casey said with a laugh. “We know how much you both look forward to us visiting.”

“You’re queens.” Stiles told them, sighing in relief.

Casey and Missy laughed.

“Have they been like this all day?” Missy asked, looking at Sage.

Sage shrugged. “Just since Alpha got home from moving Luis into his dorm room. It’s been a hard few days for Dad.”

“Don’t even.” Stiles told her. He looked down at the boys. “You three wanna eat now?”

The three boys didn’t even hesitate before scrambling over each other to get inside, ready to eat.

“Come here.” Stiles said, holding out an arm to Missy.

Missy smiled and stepped into the hug, wrapping her arms around Stiles in return.

“Good to have you home.” Stiles whispered. “And congratulations.”

“Good to be home.” Missy whispered back. “And thanks.”

Both of them let out a rush of air as Sage plowed into them, wrapping her arms around both of them.

“Hey sis.” Missy laughed.

“I love this family.” Sage declared.

“This family loves you.” Stiles told her, kissing her temple.

“It damn well better.” Sage told him. “I put up with those three _and_ my fathers. I’m a hero.”

“Hey!” Stiles exclaimed, leaning away from the hug a bit to look at her. “We aren’t that bad.”

Sage raised an eyebrow at him. “Really? Because no daughter should ever have to know that while she’s watching her little brothers at the house, her fathers are somewhere else going at it like rabbits to make up for the fact that they live in a house of children and have no time normally.”

Stiles blushed. “Okay maybe you are a hero.”

“Damn right I am.” Sage said proudly.

Missy grinned at her little sister, grinning wide and proud.

“What?” Sage asked her.

“I am so proud to have helped raise you into a girl completely willing to call her dad out like that.” Missy told her.

Sage grinned. “We both know you gotta be tough in a family of males.”

“Damn straight.” Missy said, squeezing her arm around her sister. “Sistahs before mistahs.”

“Oh please don’t start that.” Casey begged. “I want to eat soon not in twenty minutes.”

Missy rolled her eyes.

“We should probably get in there.” Derek agreed. “Before the boys try to start without us.”

“You sure you don’t want to run?” Stiles asked Casey as the hug broke up.

“Never.” Casey grinned, taking Missy’s hand. “I’m here for the long haul.”

“Good luck to you.” Derek told her with a smile.

“You’re going to need it.” Stiles added.

“Not with Missy at my side.” Casey told them. “She’s all the luck I need.”

“You two are adorable.” Sage decided. “Completely gross and disgusting, but adorable.”

Missy grinned at her sister. “You’ll find someone someday and be just as disgusting.”

Sage shrugged. “I’ll cross that hypocritical bridge if I get there. Right now, we need to go eat some spaghetti.”

“You heard the lady!” Stiles said happily. “To the noodles!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god guys I am so sorry this has taken forever to get up the last month and a half of school kicked my ass hard and I never had time to eat, let alone write. But now summer is here and I should be getting better at updating again! Hopefully... :/

“Daddy?”

Stiles looked up at the sound of his son’s voice. “Caleb?” He asked, seeing his son standing at the door to his study. His son looked worried about something.

“Can I talk to you Daddy?”

“Of course baby.” Stiles smiled encouragingly. “Come on in.”

Caleb walked in and stood awkwardly on the other side of Stiles’s desk.

“You can come sit on Daddy’s lap.” Stiles offered.

Caleb nodded and hurried around the desk, clambering up into Stiles’s lap and cuddling against him. “Thanks Daddy.”

“Of course.” Stiles smiled. “You wanted to talk about something?”

Caleb nodded but didn’t say anything. Stiles kept the silence, knowing Caleb just needed a moment to finish gathering his thoughts.

“Daddy?”

“Yes baby?”

“How do you know you liked Alpha?”

Stiles was a little taken aback by the question but then he smiled. Luis had asked him the same question at one point. He threw up a sound barrier quickly before answering. His study was mostly sound proof but he had a feeling Caleb would want this as private as possible. “Well darling, it’s a little difficult to explain. Can you tell me why you want to know?”

Caleb bit his lip. “All the other boys at school are chasing after girls. And they all talk about dating them and kissing them and marrying them and-”

“And you aren’t?” Stiles finished.

“Girls are nice but-” Caleb cut off.

“But?” Stiles encouraged.

“But they way they talk about girls makes me think of guys, not girls.”

Stiles smiled. “That’s okay. You don’t have to think about girls that way.”

“But you do. And you still married Alpha.”

Stiles laughed. “That’s because I like guys and girls.” Stiles explained. “A lot of your friends at school probably only like girls in that way and you might just like only guys in that way. It’s all perfectly acceptable.”

“So I can marry a guy?”

“Alpha and I married each other. You were there. Do you not remember?” Stiles teased.

Caleb giggled. “I remember Daddy. You both said how much you love each other, then you kissed and we took a lot of pictures but then Lydia gave us cake so it was okay.”

Stiles laughed. “Yes, that’s what happened. So see, you can marry a guy if you want to.”

“But the other boys at school said I was broken if I didn’t like girls.” Caleb whispered.

“That’s completely false.” Stiles told him. “You’re not broken at all. Being a boy and wanting to date a boy doesn’t make you broken darling, it just makes you different.”

“But I don’t want to be different.” Caleb pouted.

Stiles smiled. “Caleb, sweetheart, you’re a werewolf. It doesn’t get more different from your classmates than that.”

Caleb blushed. “I forget that they’re human sometimes.”

Stiles nodded. “Everyone does sometimes and that’s okay, but you have to try and remember so you don’t hurt someone else on accident. You’re stronger than your classmates.”

“Except Kyle.” Caleb reminded him.

“Except Kyle.” Stiles agreed with a laugh. “So what this brought this up baby? Besides your classmates talking about dating and kissing girls?”

Caleb blushed even brighter than before.

Stiles smirked. “Awww my baby boy’s got a crush!”

“Dad!” Caleb protested, turning even brighter red.

“What?” Stiles asked, feigning innocence.

“Stop!” Caleb told him.

“Why? I just wanna know who stole my baby boy’s heart! I may have to go steal it back!”

“Don’t hurt him!” Caleb said immediately.

Stiles was a little surprised by the firm venom in his voice and smiled. “I’m not going to hurt him baby.”

“Promise?” Caleb asked in a small voice.

“Promise.” Stiles said firmly.

Caleb ducked his head and mumbled.

“What baby? You have to remember, I don’t have Alpha’s good hearing.”

“Mason.” Caleb mumbled a little louder.

“Mason?” Stiles asked. “I don’t think I’ve met anybody named Mason. Is he in your class?”

“Not Mason, Dad.” Caleb sighed.

“Not Mason?” Stiles asked, feigning ignorance. He had a feeling of who stole his baby boy’s heart.

Caleb shook his head.

“Then who?”

“Jason.” Caleb whispered.

“Jason?” Stiles repeated.

Caleb nodded.

“Scott’s Jason?”

Caleb nodded again, flushed bright red.

Stiles smiled. “That’s okay baby.”

“No it’s not.” Caleb told him. “He’s so cool, he’d never like someone like me.”

“You two play at every pack gathering.”

“Yea, that’s when all his friends aren’t around to remind him of how dumb I am.”

“Why do you think you’re dumb?”

“I can’t control my shift yet.” Caleb pouted. “I’m either all human or all wolf and I can’t just make my eyes glow or my claws drop like Jason can.”

“That doesn’t make you dumb, darling.”

“Yes it does.” Caleb said firmly. “I’m just a little kid who can’t do anything right and Jason’s cool and has all sorts of cool friends. I don’t. I’m just a dummie.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Does Alpha love me?”

“Of course.” Caleb said immediately, sure of his answer but confused by the change of subject. “You’re his mate and his husband. You only do that with people you really love.”

Stiles nodded. “And I love Alpha very dearly as well, but he is quite dumb sometimes. And I’m dumb sometimes as well.”

“Alpha?” Caleb asked. “Nuh-uh. Alpha’s the coolest person in the world.”

“Even cooler than Jason?”

“Definitely.”

“Even cooler than me?”

Caleb hesitated on that one. “Sometimes.” He answered after a thought.

Stiles laughed at the diplomatic answer. “Well, Alpha and I are both dummies sometimes as well.”

“You two? Never. I don’t believe you.”

“It’s true!” Stiles laughed. “Alpha and I have both done more than our share of dumb things in our lives.”

“Like what?”

“Well, there’s a lot of examples. I don’t know where to start.” Stiles thought for a moment. “Oh, I know. One time, when Alpha was in high school, he liked this girl.”

“Alpha liked girls?”

Stiles smiled. “Yep, Alpha’s like me, you can like either guys or girls.”

“But he fell in love with you, right Daddy?”

“Yes he did, but this was before he and I met.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Should I continue?”

“Yes please.” Caleb nodded.

“Alpha liked this girl in high school, but he didn’t know her name so he had to ask her for it. When he did, they were in the music room together and she told him that if he could play any instrument in the room, she’d tell him her name.”

“What’d he play?”

“He played the triangle.” Stiles smiled. “Badly.”

Caleb laughed. “He played the triangle?!”

“Very, very badly.” Stiles nodded.

Caleb took a moment before he stopped laughing. “Did she tell him her name?”

“After she finished laughing at him, yea.” Stiles told him. “Her name was Paige.”

“That’s a pretty name.”

“Alpha thought so too.”

“That’s a funny story, Daddy.”

“I thought so too.” Stiles agreed.

“What about you, Daddy?”

“What about me?”

“When were you a dummie?”

Stiles laughed. “Most of my life, baby.”

“Tell me!” Caleb demanded.

Stiles nodded. “Alright, alright. Let me think for a second.” He thought for a moment and then grinned. “I know which story to tell.”

“What happened, Daddy?” Caleb asked.

“It was just after Alpha and I started dating, a long time ago.” Stiles began. “We had only gone out on a few dates but I already knew, even then, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. So I get Alpha a huge bouquet of flowers to brighten up the apartment he had back then. It was a big apartment and there wasn’t a lot of color in it so I thought some flowers would brighten up and make it such a happier place.”

“What happened?”

“Your alpha was allergic to the flowers.” Stiles smirked.

Caleb laughed. “Really?!”

“Mhmm.” Stiles nodded. “The one type he was allergic to was the one type I got him.”

“What did he do?”

“Pretended that he wasn’t allergic.” Stiles told him. “He didn’t want to hurt my feelings by telling me he was allergic.”

“How’d you figure it out?”

“His eyes were getting watery and his voice got thicker as his throat started closing up.” Stiles answered. “I figured it out pretty quick and got really embarrassed.”

“I bet.” Caleb agreed. “That is pretty dumb.”

“Alpha laughed at me for weeks after that.” Stiles told him. “But I took that bouquet to the Sheriff’s station for Gramps and bought him another for the loft so it all turned out fine in the end.”

“That’s good.”

“Yes it is.” Stiles agreed. “So what do you think now about being a dummie?”

“It’s okay I guess.” Caleb told him. “If you _and_ Alpha are both dummies, then maybe it’s cool to be a dummie.”

Stiles laughed. “I think so too.”

“Dad?”

“Yea?”

“Don’t tell Kyle.”

“Don’t tell Kyle what?”

“That I like boys.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t want him to think I like him.”

Stiles laughed. “It’s okay baby. He’s your brother, it’s implied that you don’t want to date him.”

“Really?”

“Mhmm. Like how I like boys but I’d never in a million years think about dating Uncle Scott.”

“That’s because you have Alpha!”

“Even before Alpha, I always loved Scott but he was brother and I’d never date.”

Caleb thought for a minute. “Okay. That makes sense.”

“I’m glad.” Stiles smiled. “Were you going to tell Alpha?”

Caleb bit his lip. “You can.”

“Why me?”

“Because you two don’t keep secrets from each other.” Caleb said as if it was obvious. “This was my secret but now you have it and you should share it with Alpha too.”

“Okay.” Stiles smiled. “Do you feel better about all this now?”

“Yep.”

“Good. Now you should probably go get changed. Aunt Lydia is coming is coming to get you all and take you to a movie, remember?”

Caleb nodded and scrambled from Stiles’s lap. “Thanks Dad!”

Stiles smiled as he watched his son leave. He couldn’t wait to tell Derek.

*

“So  guess what happened this afternoon.” Stiles told Derek, smiling at him across the dinner table.

“What?” Derek asked.

“Guessss.” Stiles whined.

Derek rolled his eyes. “Sammy stopped running into things when he runs places?”

Stiles snorted. “That’ll never happen and you know it.”

“Then what?”

“I won the bet.”

“What bet?”

“The bet on who Caleb would come out to first.” Stiles grinned.

Derek’s eyes widened. “He admitted it?! To you?!”

Stiles nodded. “More like he wanted reassurance that it was okay to like only guys and not girls, but yea. And we were right, he likes Jason.”

Derek grinned. “Knew it.”

“But I still won the bet.”

Derek sighed. “And I’m guessing you’re collecting tonight?”

“Hell yea.” Stiles told him. “Who knows when we’ll next get the house to ourselves and I want to relax for once.”

“Fine.” Derek told him. “After dinner.”

“I expect it to be good.” Stiles told him. “No skimping on the kneading.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “You do that, not me.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s you.”

“No its not.”

“Yea it is.”

“I will bite you.”

“You’ve been threatening that for years and you know I don’t mind it in bed, so that’s not really a threat anymore.”

Derek sighed. “You’re an idiot.”

“That’s another thing I told Caleb.”

“What?”

“That we’re both dummies.”

Derek raised an eyebrow in a question.

“Apparently some of the boys were calling him dumb for not wanting to date a girl.” Stiles explained. “I told him about your horrible triangle playing skills and my inability to pick flowers you aren’t allergic to in order to make him feel better.”

“What’d he say?”

“He said that if both you and I are dummies, then maybe it’s cool to be a dummie.”

Derek laughed. “It’s definitely cool to be a dummie.”

"Yes, yes it is." Stiles smiled. “Soooooo, you done eating? I’d love my massage now.”

“You are insufferable.” Derek sighed.

“You haven’t died yet.”

“I might die soon.”

“No you won’t.” Stiles assured him. “You’re too bull-headed to die before me.”

“That may be true-”

“But?”

“But you’re lucky I love you that much.”

“I know. And I love you too.”

“You damn well better if I’m giving you an hour long massage.”

“I do. I very much do.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I have a fluff problem.....
> 
> I'm over on [tumblr](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/) if you want to chat


End file.
